1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a multiple series/parallel battery pack may be manufactured by connecting a plurality of secondary batteries (each including an electrode assembly) in series and in parallel. For example, the multiple series/parallel battery pack may be manufactured by sealing an electrode assembly in a can of a secondary battery and accommodating a plurality of secondary batteries in a case to then be electrically connected.